The invention relates to a pneumatic spring system comprising at least the following structural components, specifically
a pneumatic spring cover and a pneumatic spring bellows;
a pneumatic spring piston which in particular is made of plastic or aluminum, and which comprises a face area that is arranged opposite the pneumatic spring cover; a lateral roll-off surface for the pneumatic spring bellows to roll off on, and a base area that is designed in such a way that a multi-chamber system projects into the interior of the pneumatic spring piston;
a first fastening system, which is arranged within the base area of the pneumatic spring piston; as well as
a reinforcement, in particular a longitudinal guiding rod or element with which the base of the pneumatic spring piston is anchored by the means of the first fastening system as well as an additional second fastening system.
A pneumatic spring system of said type is described, for example in published patent document EP 0 501 043 B1 (FIG. 2).
The pneumatic spring piston, which is referred to also as the roll-off piston or immersion piston, is made of steel, plastic or aluminum, whereby the two last-mentioned materials are increasingly finding preferred use because of their lower weight as compared to steel. Furthermore, the multi-chamber system of the pneumatic spring piston comprises a ring chamber in most cases, which extends within the edge zone of the base area, forming an annular outer edge and an inner edge; and one or a plurality of core chambers defined by bridges, such core chamber or chambers being arranged within the inner edge of the ring chamber. In addition, the pneumatic spring piston has the largest diameter in most cases within the zone of its base area, so that a widening is formed in this way.
The pneumatic spring pistons known heretofore are constructed in such a way that they have a plurality of mirror planes in conjunction with a central support body. Pneumatic spring pistons that are rotation-symmetrical in relation to the center axis of the piston are known as well.
Now, two variations exist with respect to the stress acting on the pneumatic spring piston:
The pneumatic spring piston is stressed centrically.
The pneumatic spring piston is stressed eccentrically, which is the case in particular in conjunction with a longitudinal guiding rod serving as the spring support. This could be accomplished until now in conjunction with the piston construction described above only with the help of a holding plate made of steel, which is secured on the base of the pneumatic spring piston especially when a pneumatic spring piston made of plastic is used.
Now, the problem of the invention is to provide a pneumatic spring system of the type specified above, in conjunction with which the pneumatic spring piston can be stressed eccentrically while omitting a holding plate and achieving at the same time a reduction of the weight.
Said problem is solved according to the characterizing part of claim 1 in that
the multi-chamber system and the first fastening system are arranged in a way such that only one mirror plane at the most is present vertically in relation to the base of the pneumatic spring piston, namely with respect to the center axis of the piston, with formation of an eccentric support surface for the pneumatic spring piston with direct contact with the spring support.
Advantageous design variations of the pneumatic spring system as defined by the invention are specified in claims 2 to 27.